Tout faire pour t'oublier
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: O.Shot. Harry est prêt à tout. Tout pour arrêter de rêver du blond qui avait enchanté sa vie. Et qui lui a tout repris, qui a détruit son bonheur.


**Et si l'amour était plus fort que tout ?**

**Disclaimer** : rétrospective autobiographique avec les personnages _d'Harry Potter_ (J.K. Rowling ©).

Musique d'ambiance : « _Still loving you_ » Scorpions

« _I'll catch you_ » The get up Kids

Il était prêt à tout. À Tout faire. Tout pour l'oublier. Pourvu qu'il arrête d'y penser. Pourvu qu'il arrête de rêver de lui. Parce que les rêves, c'était sans doute cela le pire. Cette douce sensation, ce bonheur intense d'être avec lui, de tenir sa main… et puis ses yeux s'ouvrent. Sa main cherche en vain l'être aimé à ses côtés. La réalité le frappe de plein fouet. Et c'est un nouveau jour qui se lève, un nouveau jour de tristesse. Un nouveau jour bercé de larmes. Comme tous les matins.

Parce que la douleur ne s'estompe pas avec le temps. Et çà fait mal. Pire qu'une lame enfoncée au plus profond de son être. Il est parti. Il ne reviendra pas. Harry se lève d'un bond. Du revers de la main il essuie violemment les perles d'eau salée. Son oreiller est légèrement humecté et il s'énerve. Il s'énerve contre lui-même. Comment ce garçon peut-il réussir à tant l'affecter. Il s'était juré d'être plus fort. De regarder ce sale blond de haut. Mais Draco avait toujours été plus doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Il étalait son bonheur avec son nouvel amoureux. Un crétin de Serdaigle qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Un idiot, soumis. Mais qu'est ce que Draco pouvait bien trouver à cet esprit sans caractère, ce corps qu'Harry trouvait si laid. Ce Serdaigle qui avait dragué Draco ouvertement, presque devant ses yeux. Harry retourna toute sa colère contre celui qui avait brisé son couple. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, le croiser dans un couloir pour lui casser la gueule. L'amocher encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, l'air bougon. Il entama son bol de céréales, engouffrant de grosses cuillères qu'il mâchait avec violence, dans une tentative de faire le plus de bruit possible pour ne pas écouter les babillages d'Hermione ou pire, les mots d'amour de Seamus et Dean. Prétextant un travail à finir, il se leva de table, croisa le regard de Cédric Diggory à qui il fit un signe de la tête, traversa le Grand Hall, et attendit le jeune homme derrière les grandes portes. Dès que le beau Serdaigle passa la porte, Harry prit sa main et marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Une fois les verrous tirés, il poussa Cédric sur le dos et s'installa à 4 pattes au dessus de lui. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, tentant de dire quelque chose, un peu perdu d'obtenir enfin ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry posa son index sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait pas de paroles, il voulait juste oublier Draco. A tout prix. Pas de règles entre eux, c'était purement corporel et de plus en plus sauvage, riche en émotions. Leurs corps se mêlent, se battent, les lèvres se mordent, quelques goutes de sang coulent, les suçons deviennent des morsures, et chacun oublie, l'un dans l'autre, le pourquoi de la situation. Les pensées disparaissent. Ne reste que le bonheur de sentir la présence d'un autre corps, la violence des caresses et ensuite, vint la délivrance. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée, seulement des regards tendres contre des regards de feu et de désir. Harry ferma un moment les yeux, profitant des quelques instants où il planait avant de redescendre peu à peu sur terre. Il avait du serrer les dents, se mordre la langue, se faire violence pour ne pas gémir le nom de Draco. Et il s'en voulait. Une fois de plus. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir l'oublier, de ne pas pouvoir l'ignorer, comme lui semblait si bien le faire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être heureux, alors que lui étalait aussi bien le sien aux regards de tous.

Harry revit encore quelques semaines Cédric, sans jamais échanger un seul mot. Les paroles étaient interdites. Parler, çà fait mal. Ca donne des sentiments, çà crée l'amour. Et l'amour çà blesse, çà finit toujours par blesser. Mais après un moment, l'effet du sexe s'était complètement dissipé. Et Harry était toujours aussi triste. L'amour, comme un boomerang, revenait des jours passés. Ses yeux n'avaient pas retrouvés leur éclat. Ils s'étaient aimés comme des dingues, comme des fous. Et Draco avait tout gâché, tout détruit. Harry devait penser à lui. Mais rien n'y faisait. Quatre mois déjà. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et voir sa vie s'effondrer peu à peu.

Samedi, 9h00. Allée des Embrumes. Enlevant sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry entra dans le magasin sur sa droite. Il y resta une minute seulement et ressortit aussitôt. Il savait ce qu'il lui fallait. Une fiole. De quoi oublier. Oublier Draco, oublier le mal qui lui rongeait le sang. Il retourna dans sa chambre, dégaina sa baguette et, d'un geste rapide ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin. Il ouvrit la fiole et la vida d'une traite. Il se coucha et plana tout le reste de la matinée. Ses amis pensaient qu'il faisait la grasse matinée, vu qu'il dormait très peu ces temps-ci. Mais la drogue ne faisait effet que quelques heures. Il en essaya d'autres. Mais il finit par s'habituer à toutes. Et à la fin de ce bonheur de durée variable, il y avait toujours cette douleur. Puisque rien n'effaçait l'amour. Rien n'effacerait la douleur.

Un matin, il prit une grave décision. Il décida d'en parler à Hermione, sa meilleure amie, toujours là à le surveiller de loin. Il avait besoin d'une faveur. Il avait besoin d'oublier. Il était prêt à tout. Il voulait son sortilège d'amnésie. Il voulait oublier qu'il avait aimé Draco, il voulait oublier la douleur, il voulait oublier le mal que l'amour de sa vie lui avait fait. Tout en gardant toutes ses autres connaissances et son caractère, il voulait juste oublier sa relation avec Draco.

« Oubliettes ! »

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie, un peu perdu :

« Désolé, tu disais quelque chose Hermione ? ».  
Elle sourit, tristement et répondit « Oui, qu'on devrait aller en cours, Harry ».

Ils se rendirent en classe de potions. Harry s'installa auprès de ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres, chose que l'on n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il croisa le regard d'autres élèves, surpris. Un murmure parcourait la classe. Harry avait enfin surmonté sa rupture. Draco saisit la rumeur et se tourna vers Harry. Il chercha dans ses yeux une trace de douleur. Il n'y avait rien. Le cœur de Draco se serra quelque peu.

Harry se sentit observé. Son regard rencontra celui de Malfoy. Il le trouva étrangement attirant, il esquissa un très léger sourire auquel Draco ne répondit pas, se détournant même, troublé.

Harry passa le reste de l'heure à regarder discrètement Malfoy. Il avait des yeux envoutants. Etrange qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué avant. Et il avait une aura étonnamment attractive. Des papillons aux creux du ventre, Harry se dit qu'il allait peut-être draguer son pire ennemi. Evidemment, il n'en dirait rien à personne. Qui croirait qu'il pouvait être amoureux de Draco Malfoy ?

~ END ~

_Don't worry I'll catch you, You're still my evr'ything. _


End file.
